Decorative glass assemblies are utilized in many situations including as door lights and as door side glass units. Leaded glass assemblies using multiple pieces of bevelled glass have been used in the past and are very beautiful but very expensive. Many prior art alternative assemblies use a flat glass sheet with bevelled glass bonded to it or wood or wood-like grilles, which are normally positioned on the surface of the glass sheet and secured to the perimeter. These grilles damage easily, are difficult to clean and lack appeal.